Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 30: Future Imperfect
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah team up with the adult Charmed Sons to save the future.


**Future Imperfect**

DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is written in honour of the Fifteenth Anniversary of the premier of Charmed (1998) and the Fifth Anniversary of the Rex and Hannah Chronicles (2008). This story picks up where my previous R&H story, The Blood Countess, left off.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 6****th****, 2013**

When Rex and Hannah got back to their apartment, they found a distraught Kira waiting for them. "Oh thank God." Kira said. "Where have you two been? Something terrible has happened."

"Kira, what is it? What's wrong?" Hannah asked as she helped Kira into the apartment and down onto the couch.

"She's gone, Hannah! She's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Ladybug." Kira sobbed.

"Ladybug?" the baffled Hannah said. "Kira, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know her actual name." Kira replied, still sobbing.

"Kira, please slow down." Rex said soothingly. "Who, or what, is this 'Ladybug' you say is gone?"

"I'm sorry." Kira said as she tried to get herself under control. "Years ago, before Zankou sent me into the Wasteland, I showed Phoebe Halliwell a vision of her future. In that future, Phoebe had a little girl. The future Phoebe said 'my little ladybug', or something like that."

"I guess that's where you got the name 'Ladybug' from." Hannah said.

"Yes, and over the years I've kept that vision." Kira said. "Until now. I can't see Ladybug anymore. It's almost as if..."

"She doesn't exist anymore." Rex said slowly.

"Yes, that's it." Kira said. "I can't see her anymore because the future has changed!"

"Yes, that would fit." Rex said. "Well, Hannah, now we know why we were sent on that wild goose chase to Europe. Clearly somebody wanted us out of town so we wouldn't start asking too many questions about events going on back here."

"Who is doing this? And why?" Hannah asked.

"That is the question, Hannah, that is the question."

"But how..." Hannah began and stopped as Paige Matthews orbed into the room, looking very upset. "Paige, what is it? What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"It's Henry, he's disappeared." Paige replied. "We can't find him anywhere, and now Coop's gone too."

"When did this happen?" Rex asked.

"Just today." Paige said and then noticed Kira was there too. "What's going on?"

"Kira here just told us that she can't see Phoebe's future daughter anymore." Hannah said. "Indicating that the future is changing."

" Now you and Phoebe both have your husbands disappear on the same day. There has to be a connection." Rex said and then asked Paige. "What about Piper and Leo, and their two sons. Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they've taken refuge in Magic School." Paige said. "As you know, it's protected."

"It's just as well." Rex said. "If what is going on is what I suspect is going on. I suggest we all..." However, before Rex could continued, the room was filled with a bright light, and when said light faded, two young men were standing there. One had blond hair, the other had dark hair.

"Uh, Rex, we have company." Hannah said. Beside her, both Kira and Paige's face were full of astonishment, like they recognized the newcomers.

"And who might you two be?" Rex asked the newcomers.

"Hello Uncle Rex, Aunt Hannah." the blond haired young man said. "Of course, you don't know us, at least not our adult selves. We're from the future, the year 2033 to be exact."

"Twenty years from now." the dark haired man added.

"Yes, Chris, I think they get that." the blond haired man replied.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Rex said. "How about you tell us just who you two are and why you're here."

"Of course." the blond haired man said. "You already know our parents, Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell."

"But that would mean..." Hannah said.

"Yes, I'm Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." the blond haired man said.

"And I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell." the dark haired man said.

"The Charmed Sons." Hannah said slowly.

"Well, this day just got a lot more interesting." Rex said.

"And this is just the beginning." a new voice said. Everyone turned and saw another figure emerging from a time portal that had appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Kalu!" Rex said as he recognized the historian from the 34th Century whom he and Hannah had encountered before.

"Greetings from the 34th Century." Kalu said to the group. "I wish I could say this was a social call, but it isn't. Unless we move fast, the whole future as we know it could be changed forever!"

"Changed forever? How so?" Rex asked Kalu.

"The Temporal Enforcers detected a massive change being made to the time line and traced it to this time, October of 2013."

"Does that have anything to do with what Kira saw in her vision? The future being changed?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it does." Kalu replied.

"Uh, Uncle Rex, who is this lady?" Wyatt asked, gesturing to Kalu.

"She's a historian from the future, albeit a little farther into the future than where you and your brother came from." Rex replied. "Mind you, it's been four years now since Hannah and I last saw her."

"Only one year for me." Kalu replied and then turned to the Charmed Sons. "Greetings Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Greetings from the 34th Century."

"Yeah, I guess that means you know who we are." Chris said.

"Of course, the exploits of the Charmed Sons are well known in my time." Kalu replied.

"We are?" Wyatt asked. "How?"

"Because magic is no longer a secret in the 34th Century."

"Seems we have a big time problem here." Rex said and turned to Paige. "Paige, I suggest you find Phoebe and then join Piper and Leo in Magic School."

"But..." Paige began.

"Paige, it might be best." Hannah added. "Rex and I will contact you if we need you. Trust us, we'll find Henry. And take Kira with you, she looks like she could use some rest."

"I'd like to have Cole there too, if you don't mind, Paige." Kira said.

"No, Kira, I don't mind." Paige replied.

"Thank." Kira said gratefully.

"Be sure to keep in contact." Paige said to Rex and Hannah as she reluctantly orbed out, taking Kira with her.

"Okay, gentlemen." Rex said as he turned to Wyatt and Chris. "Perhaps you can fill us in on why you two came back here. I suspect it has something to do with change in time Kalu just mentioned that is taking place."

"It does." Wyatt said. "In 2033, we were at the Manor, celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Hannah asked.

"The 35th Anniversary of our mother and our aunts getting their powers." Chris replied. "It was October 7th, 2033."

_October 7__th__, that's tomorrow._ Rex thought. _Fifteen years to the day the Charmed Ones received their powers. Can this be a coincidence?_

"You were there too, Aunt Hannah." Chris said.

"We were?"

"Yeah, you, Uncle Rex, and your..."

"I don't think you should be telling us this." Rex said, jumping in. "It's best we not learn too much about our own futures."

Wyatt and Chris smiled.

"Did I say something funny?" Rex asked.

"No, Uncle Rex, it's just that you, the 2033 you, mentioned the exact same thing before Chris and I came back here." Wyatt said.

"Well, you should listen to me then." Rex said.

"We'll try, Uncle Rex."

"Very well, do continue." Rex replied. "You said you were celebrating at the Manor. Then what happened."

"Then it all changed." Chris said. "Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop just vanished, and so did all our cousins. We all quickly realized that time was being changed."

"So Chris and I cast a spell to try and find out why, and we ended up here." Wyatt said.

"Wait, if time was changed, how can you both remember it?" Hannah asked. "Shouldn't your memories have changed too?"

"Aunt Hannah, this isn't the first time Chris and I have had to deal with someone screwing around with time. Do you and Uncle Rex remember Vosk?" Wyatt asked.

"The Demon that tried to alter the outcome of our original final encounter with the Halliwell sisters in 1999." Rex said. "We remember him. Kalu here was the one that set us on his trail."

"Actually it was the Temporal Enforcers that did that. I only advised." Kalu said.

"None the less, you did help us, and for that we're grateful."

_As am I. _Kalu thought. _Since I'm your descendent, my existence was threatened by Vosk's tampering as well. Of course, I can't tell you that, Rex and Hannah, my great-many times over-grandparents._

"Anyway, because of that incident, Chris and I put a spell on the Manor. The idea was to protect anyone in the Manor from any more such changes or attempted changes in time." Wyatt continued. "Unfortunately, it can't protect us from the changes itself, which is why Uncle Henry and the others still vanished.. Only the memories are protected, meaning we still remember the way time was before the change took place. Since we were all in the Manor when this change happened, we all remember how things were before."

"Good timing, no pun intended." Rex said and then turned back to Kalu. "What about you? Do you know how much this change has affected?"

"I'm afraid not." Kalu said, shaking her head. "The change is still in progress, the final outcome hasn't reached my century yet."

"But how can that be?" Hannah said, baffled. "If you're in the future and the change is happening now..." she trailed off. _Gah, you can get a headache even trying to THINK of this stuff! _Hannah thought.

"I wish I could explain, Hannah, but that would mean revealing secrets of time travel that haven't been discovered yet." Kalu replied.

"Gee, thanks." Hannah muttered.

"Don't be like that, Hannah." Rex said. "Kalu has to protect her future, just like we have to protect ours."

"Yeah, I know. No offense, Kalu." Hannah said.

"None taken." Kalu replied.

"So, does anyone have any theories or ideas as to who or what is causing this change." Rex asked.

"Sorry, Uncle Rex, we don't." Wyatt said. "Which is probably one of the reasons the spell Chris and I cast brought us here. Obviously, something or someone thinks you and Aunt Hannah can help."

"Well, Rex and I have had some interesting adventures in time." Hannah said. "My most recent was my trip back to the _Titanic_ just before it sank. Not fun, to say the least."

"Yeah, you've told us about them." Chris said. "I remember you telling me about another one, where you found Gideon in Ancient Britain."

"Yes, I guess we would have told you about that one." Rex said. "Considering your history with Gideon, or rather the history of your alternate self with him."

"I never met the guy." Chris said.

"No, you didn't, Chris. But another version of you from a future that's been wiped out did." Rex replied. "Mind you, Hannah and I weren't there when that happened, you family told us all about it later."

"Yeah, they told me about it too." Chris said. "Strange to hear about another version of yourself that came from a different future."

"Still, things seem to have worked out." Rex said. "Anyway, it's getting late. I suggest we get some shut eye and come at this thing fresh in the morning. I regret to say that we don't have a guest room here."

"That's okay, Uncle Rex. Chris and I can bunk on the floor." Wyatt said.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"Believe me, we've slept in worst places."

"I'll be heading back to the future." Kalu said as she activated her device that opened the time portal. "We're monitoring the ongoing changes. I'll let you all know if anything new develops" With those words, Kalu disappeared into the portal, back to the 34th Century.

_I just hope we can stop these changes before it's too late. _Rex thought to himself.

**FIRST INTERLUDE: OCTOBER 7****th****, 1998**

_Phoebe Halliwell sits and looks outs the window as the bus rolls through the countryside. In just a few hours, she'll be back home in San Francisco. New York had not turned out as well as she had hoped. Jobless and in debt, Phoebe has no choice but to move back home. Phoebe wonders how she will be received. Piper will welcome her, she knows because she and Piper have kept in touch. However, Phoebe knows Prue will be a different story. Phoebe wonders how Prue could believe that slime ball, Roger, over her own sister. Phoebe had never touched Roger, rather Roger had come on to her. However, Prue would not believe it, she still sees Phoebe as "Freebie", case closed. Phoebe sighs, dreading the confrontation to come._

_Piper Halliwell sips her coffee and looks as Prue bustles about the Manor. So much has needed to be done since Grams died, it seems they can never keep up. Piper wonders how Prue will react when she tells her that Phoebe is coming back home. Piper knows Phoebe will be arriving sometime today, but not exactly when. Sooner or later, she's going to have to tell Prue about this, no matter how Prue feels about it._

_Prue Halliwell is busy trying to keep the Manor in shape. She wonders what Piper has on her mind. Prue suspects Piper is keeping something from her, but cannot for the life of her guess what is it. Still, Piper is a good sister, unlike that no good Phoebe, Prue thinks. Her anger towards her baby sister has not diminished in the months since Phoebe left for New York City. Prue figures if she never sees Phoebe again, it won't be too soon. How stupid does she think I am, Prue wonders. While I don't excuse Roger for what he did, I know Phoebe was involved too. For it was this incident that caused Prue to break off her engagement with Roger, and have the big fight with Phoebe, causing Phoebe to leave for NYC. Not far enough. Prue thinks with anger. Not nearly far enough._

_Paige Matthews pushes herself back from her desk and looks around her dorm room at Berkeley University. She is supposed to turn in a paper for class tomorrow, but it seems her concentration seems to be on vacation. Why is she so jumpy today, like she suspects something is going to happen, but has no idea what. Paige looks at the picture of her adoptive parents that sits on her desk. Although four years have now passed since the car accident that claimed their lives, Paige still misses them terribly. She regrets that she was such a horrible daughter to them, and wishes she could make things right. However, that can never be. Sighing, Paige returns to her paper, but the nagging feeling that something is out of kilter will not quite go away._

**OCTOBER 7****th****, 2013**

As soon as breakfast was over, Rex, Hannah, Wyatt, and Chris were having a council of war in the living room. "Right, so here is what we know, someone, or something, is changing the future. Why?" Rex said.

"Well, clearly we're the target." Wyatt said.

"Or rather your uncles and cousins are." Hannah replied. "After all, they all disappeared, but you two didn't."

"That's right." Chris said. "Why weren't Wyatt and I eliminated along with the others?"

"There is one reason I can think of." Rex said. "Unlike your mother and aunts, you two have a whole family to draw upon for help should the need arise. I would imagine Paige and Phoebe's children also have powers."

"They do, they're..." Chris began, but Rex cut him off.

"Remember what I said about revealing too much of the future. Let's just say that all your cousins have powers and leave it at that." Rex concluded.

"Sorry." Chris said. "I keep forgetting."

"So what you're saying, Rex, is that someone is trying to isolate Wyatt and Chris." Hannah said. "Cut them off from any form of help."

"Yes, that sounds about right. It would explain what's happened." Rex said. "Clearly we're dealing with someone from the future, someone who decided that the best way to beat the Charmed Sons here is to remove any help they could get."

"Yeah, but the question is who." Wyatt said. "We've racked up a lot of enemies since we took over the Halliwell legacy. Any one of them could be responsible."

"Vosk for example, but we took care of him." Chris added.

"So who does that leave?" Wyatt asked. "How do we narrow down the list.

"I'm not sure." Rex replied slowly.

**SECOND INTERLUDE: OCTOBER 7****th****, 1998**

_Rex Buckland sits behind the desk in the office of the auction house that bears his last name and looks up as Hannah Webster enters. Neither of the two Warlocks had met the two humans who had the misfortune of having the same names as them, for it had been the Source's assassin, Shax, who had killed said humans. Rex and Hannah had just been given the necessary documents to assume their identities. For two months now, they have been here at the auction house, going through the motions of running it, waiting for the Halliwell sisters to discover their powers. Neither Rex nor Hannah have any personal hatred towards the sisters, but they will kill them all the same, for the Source has given the order to do so. Sometimes, Rex, Hannah, and other Warlocks question why all this killing of people that have done them no harm. The answer is always the same, it is the natural order of things, and no one questions the natural order of things. Rex and Hannah know that in the dark corners of the Underworld, where Demons never go, Warlocks meet and talk. They talk of freedom, of liberation from Demon rule, of hope to chart their own paths. Of course, the talk is always quiet, always subtle. The Warlocks only have to look at what befell the Wizards, centuries ago, when the Source at the time view them as a possible threat. The Warlocks do not wish to meet the same fate, so they ask questions quietly. So while Rex and Hannah secretly question why must they do this, they will indeed do it. No one questions the natural order of things, not yet, at least._

**OCTOBER 7****th****, 2013**

The group was still in discussion when Kalu suddenly returned with more information. "We found the century that whomever, or whatever, caused the change came from." she announced.

"Which century is it?" Rex asked.

"The 34th." Kalu replied.

"Your century?" the baffled Hannah asked.

"Yes, mine." Kalu said. "The Temporal Enforcers discovered that someone broke into one of the labs and stole a time displacer."

"Time displacer?" Wyatt asked.

"The machines that allow us to travel in time." Kalu replied.

"But why?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, why come all the way back here." Chris added.

"Perhaps someone has had issue with some of your descendants and wants them out of the picture." Rex suggested.

"I suppose that's true." Wyatt said. "The elimination of our cousins would certainly cause that."

"Kalu, how are things in your time?" Hannah asked. "Are the changes still ongoing?"

"They seem to have stabilized for the moment." Kalu said and then turned to Wyatt and Chris. "Which means your uncles are still alive now. However, I would suggest you hurry and find them."

"Can't you help us?" Chris asked Kalu. "I mean from your time, you must know how all this plays out."

"It doesn't work that way, Chris." Kalu said, shaking her head. "Since this is not supposed to be happening, I'm just as much in the dark as you are. Besides, even if I did know, I couldn't help, we have rules in my century about how far a time traveller can affect the past."

"These rules are stupid." Chris said. "After all, I, or another version of me, came back to make sure Wyatt didn't become evil."

"Yes, but that's a rare exception. In that instance, the future was supposed to be changed." Kalu said.

"Wait, I don't understand." Hannah said. "How can the future 'supposed to be changed', as you put it, Kalu?"

"Okay, I suppose you all should know the truth." Kalu said. "When Piper Halliwell became pregnant for the first time, she was supposed to give birth to a daughter. However, something went wrong."

"Thanks a lot." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, let her finish." Rex said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Please, I meant no offense." Kalu said. "It's just that until you came along, all the Halliwell magic was passed down through the generations by women, not men. However, your unexpected birth created an anomaly, a ripple the fabric of the space/time continuum. That led to the creation of a possible future, where you were evil and conquered the world."

"But that never happened." Wyatt said.

"Because your brother, the version of him from that future, travelled back in time and helped make sure you became good. When that happened, the time anomaly was neutralized and the future you know came to pass." Kalu explained. "The damage to time that your birth accidentally created was thus fixed."

"Wait, I thought Gideon always going after Wyatt was what turned him evil." Hannah said. "The Halliwell sisters told us as much"

"I guess Gideon wouldn't have gone after Piper's daughter as he did go after Wyatt." Rex said.

"Exactly, had Piper given birth to a daughter, like many assumed she would have, he would have accepted it as what was supposed to happen." Kalu said. "However, once Piper had a son, a son with powers, all bets were off. You all know what happened next."

"Yeah, Gideon decided that I was a mistake and tried to kill me." Wyatt said. "Until Dad stopped him."

"Of course, everything turned out well." Rex said. "Wyatt became good, and the Charmed Sons were born."

"Which carried on their family legacy." Kalu concluded.

"Until now, when someone in the future decided to change things for what reason we have yet to determine." Rex said. "We have to find whomever is responsible for this and stop them."

"Do you have any ideas, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Hannah, and it might just work."

**AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

The unconscious forms of Henry Mitchell and Coop lay on identical stone slabs as a sinister figure looked on. "Soon, very soon now, my revenge will be complete." The figure then laughed at the idea of all his enemies being wiped out in one swoop. "Once that is done, evil will reign forever!"

**MAGIC SCHOOL**

"I hate this!" Phoebe Halliwell said as she paced around the room. "We sit here and do nothing, while Rex and Hannah are doing all the leg work!" The three Halliwell sisters, Leo Wyatt, little Wyatt and Chris, Kira, and Cole, were all holed up in Leo's office.

"Phoebe, take it easy." Paige said. "They have big Wyatt and Chris helping them, remember."

"I would love to see our two boys in action." Piper Halliwell said and turned to Leo. "Wouldn't you."

"Yes, now that you mention it, I would. However, Rex feels we should stay here for now." Leo replied.

"It's easy for you, Piper." Phoebe said. "Your husband is right here with you." She turned to Kira. "Any changes in the future."

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." Kira said, shaking her head. "I still can't see your daughter in the future." She looked at Cole, who took her hand in his.

_Look at them. _Phoebe couldn't help but think. _They're lucky they found each other. Now, if only Paige and I could get our men back. If only..._

**THIRD INTERLUDE: OCTOBER 7****th****, 1998**

_Phoebe Halliwell has been back home for several hours now, and while Piper welcomed her with open arms, Prue's reception had been frosty to say the least. However, Prue seems to be slowly accepting the fact of Phoebe's return. Maybe they'll actually starting getting along again, at least Phoebe hopes so. Now Phoebe is curious as to why the pointer on the Spirit Board, which had belonged to their mother, has directed her to the attic. When the pointer had moved by itself, Phoebe had been freaked out. Prue and Piper thought she was messing with them, but Phoebe knows she had not moved the pointer herself. Something, or someone else had done it. So Phoebe has decided to investigate the attic herself. Strangely, the attic door, that had refused to open for months, has suddenly opened to admit her. What was going on here? Who, or what, was leading Phoebe up here? And why was it happening? Before she can think any further, a strange beam of light enters the attic and shines on an old chest. Curious, Phoebe goes over, opens the chest, and pulls out the book she finds inside. This book, the Book Of Shadows, seems to be very old. Did Mom know about this? Phoebe thinks. Did Grams? Slowly, Phoebe opens the book and sees that it seems to be about magic and witchcraft. Spotting an incantation that seems to call to her, Phoebe reads it aloud: "Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. We want the power. Give us the power." Once Phoebe finishes the incantation, the whole Manor is awash in a bright light. In the living room, a picture, taken of the three sisters by their grandmother, shortly before her death, changes. The images of the three sisters seem to move closer together. _

_Neither Phoebe, nor her two sisters yet realize what has been done. However, they will find out soon enough._

_Miles away, at Berkeley, Paige Matthews sits up in bed. Sleep has suddenly dropped away and now she finds herself wide awake. What was that? Paige thinks to herself. What has awakened her so suddenly. She wonders about delirium tremens, something many a recovering alcoholic goes through, she remembers taking about them at her AA meetings. However, all that had been years ago, and she hadn't had an attack since. Could she be relapsing? No. Paige thinks, dismissing the idea. This feels totally different. In fact, Paige feels that something inside has changed, but she can't for the life her figure out just what it is. It's something just beyond her perception, something just out of reach. _

_Three years will pass before Paige finally finds out the truth about herself, and her birth family, the Halliwell clan._

**OCTOBER 7****th****, 2013**

After announcing that he might have an idea, Rex had disappeared into his study. The others talked to pass the time. "So, Wyatt, can I ask you something?" Hannah asked.

"What is it, Aunt Hannah?"

"What do I look like in 2033?"

"Uh..."

"Oh come on." Hannah said. "Surely telling me that won't caused the space/time continuum to implode."

"I guess not." Wyatt said. "Truth be told, Aunt Hannah, you and Uncle Rex pretty much look the way you do now. Both of you have a little gray creeping into your hair, but that's about it."

"That's good to know. I was afraid I would start to look like an old maid."

"You're a long way from that, Aunt Hannah." Wyatt added.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Hannah replied, smiling.

"What was that, Hannah?" Rex asked as he emerged from his study.

"I was just asking what you and I looked like in 2033." Hannah replied. "I didn't see the harm in that."

"No, I guess that's okay."

"By the way, Rex, we look pretty much the same, except for a touch of gray hair."

"Interesting." Rex replied. "At least I won't have to worry about dying my hair, should I ever get vain about it."

"Is that the Time Key?" Hannah asked when she saw the familiar device in Rex's hand.

"Yes, it is." Rex said. "I've tweaked it up a little bit in the hope that it can zero in on whomever is changing time."

"Makes sense." Chris said. "A device used to travel in time can be used to detect changes in time."

"I'm guessing you're familiar with the Time Key then?" Rex asked the Charmed Sons.

"Yeah, we've used it a few times ourselves." Wyatt said. "Or will use it from your point of view, Uncle Rex."

"Good, then I don't have to waste time explaining everything." Rex said as he activated the Time Key. Soon it began to click like a Geiger counter. "Ah, this looks promising."

"What does it say, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"It's detecting the source of the change in time."

"Yes, it would do that." Kalu said. "Where is this source?"

"In the Sierra Nevada Mountains." Rex replied as he oriented himself in an eastward direction.

"Let's get going then." Wyatt said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Hannah added.

**FINAL INTERLUDE: OCTOBER 7****th****, 1998**

"_It's begun." Rex Buckland says to Hannah Webster. "The Charmed Ones have activated their powers." He and Hannah have been anticipating this for weeks, and now the moment has finally arrived._

"_So it's open season on the three of them." Hannah replies. "I almost feel sorry for them."_

"_How so?"_

"_They have no idea of the school of sharks that have just turned in their direction."_

"_Yes, and we are part of that school, Hannah, don't forget that." Rex says. "We have to remember that it's not personal, it's a job."_

"_I know." Hannah says as she looks out the window. "The Source gave us this assignment, and I'll carry it out. I also know that some of us are already hunting the sisters independently. The middle sister..."_

"_Piper." Rex says helpfully._

"_Yes, Piper, is actually dating one of us. Of course, she doesn't know that yet." Hannah says. "I wonder how long it will be before he makes his move. No doubt, he expects to be rewarded for it. Like that's going to happen."_

"_Hannah..."_

"_Come on, Rex, you know that nothing is going to change for us in the Underworld, no matter whether we're successful here or not. Warlocks are always going to be treated as the lowest of the low." Hannah replies. "I'll obey my orders, however, that won't stop me asking questions."_

"_Yes, but there are some things it is better not to speak of, Hannah. One never knows who could be listening in." Rex looks around the office of the auction house. Could one of the furniture be a Chamaeleon Demon sent to spy on them? He would not put it past the Source to do such a thing. Truth be told, Rex feels the same way. He keeps hoping things will change, but he knows it will never happen, unless someone makes it happen. "Our time will come, Hannah. However, until then, we have work to do here."_

"_So what is our first move?" Hannah asks. _

"_According to what the Seer said, Prue Halliwell will soon be looking for work. Her speciality is antique objects, hence her job in the museum she will shortly be leaving."_

"_She's kind of like you, Rex. All those old things."_

"_Yes, quite, although languages and cultures are more my field." Rex says. One thing he dislikes about being a Warlock was that it always gets in the way of his chosen hobby. Perhaps someday, he can go back to it and leave witch hunting forever. Perhaps... _

"_So that's why we're here?" Hannah asks._

"_Yes, I'll hire Prue Halliwell to come and work here." Rex replies. "That way, we can watch her, and indirectly, her sisters. We can monitor how they adapt to using their powers, to confirm they really are the Charmed Ones. Once that is done, that's when we move against them." _

_And so the events that will lead to the convergence of the Charmed Ones with Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster have been set in motion. After which, for both sides, things would never be the same again._

**OCTOBER 7****th****, 2013**

The Sierra Nevada Mountains were crisp and cold when Rex, Hannah, Wyatt, Chris, and Kalu arrived on the scene, appearing in a clearing. "Figures our enemy would pick a place this cold." Hannah said as she looked around.

"Makes sense." Rex replied. "This late in the year, not many people about here, except for a hunter or two." He glanced down at the Time Key. "It's this way." The group began to move down a path that led out of the clearing.

_I wonder what, or who, we're gonna find. _Hannah thought to herself.

Before long, the group came to a cave in the side of a cliff. "A cave." Wyatt said. "Why is it always a cave?"

"Yeah, can't the bad guys be a little more original for a change." Chris replied.

"It does seem to fit the pattern though." Rex said as he led them all into the cave. In no time, it opened out into a large chamber in which two slabs could be seen. Laying on said slabs were two familiar figures.

"Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop!" Wyatt said as he and Chris hurried over to examine them. "They're unconscious, but alive."

"Yes, but not for very much longer." An evil voice said. Everyone turned as a sinister figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Zankou!" Rex said, his eyes going wide at the sight of the powerful Demon who had briefly ruled the Underworld, before being defeated by the Charmed Ones some eight years earlier.

"Ah, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. The leaders of the Warlock Insurgency." Zankou replied. "Of course, I never had the pleasure of meeting you two, or destroying you for your treasonous actions against the Underworld. Now I can make up for that."

"But Zankou is in the Wasteland." Hannah said.

"The 21st Century Zankou is." Kalu said. "However, this Zankou is from my time, the 34th Century."

"You're well informed." Zankou said as his eyes fell on Kalu. "Whoever you are."

"Just someone with a vested interest in stopping you from changing the future."

"You're welcome to try. All of you are." Zankou said, grinning. "After all, I nearly destroyed the Charmed Ones. It will give me great pleasure to finish what I started, so long ago."

"Why are you doing this, Zankou, if you don't mind me asking." Rex said.

"To save the Underworld."

"I don't understand." the baffled Rex said.

"I spent more than a thousand years trapped in the Wasteland." Zankou replied. "When I finally escape, what do I find? Warlocks and Demons peacefully co-existing with witches and white lighters." He glared at Rex and Hannah. "Apparently, your Warlock Insurgency eventually inspired some Lower Level Demons to try their own."

_Kalton and Zova. _Hannah thought of the two Demon lovers she and Rex had encountered several years before. _Looks like they're gonna make a difference after all._

"Sounds like a paradise to me." Wyatt said.

"IT'S OBSCENE!" Zankou shouted. "All that peace and harmony sickened me. It goes against everything I stand for."

"And just what do you stand for, Zankou?" Rex asked. "Hatred? Bigotry? The right to hurt and kill people who've done you no harm. Is that what you're defending?"

"It's the natural order of things." Zankou replied.

"No, it isn't. That's just the dogma we in the Underworld were fed for centuries. However, it's not true, it was never true. Nice to see that the Underworld will one day leave all that nonsense behind." Rex paused and then continued. "Let me guess, Zankou, you tried to stir up trouble. However, no one in the Underworld wanted anything do to with you."

"That's right, they didn't." Zankou replied, nodding his head. "They laughed at me, they called me a dinosaur, a relic of a primitive time. I quickly realized that the Underworld I knew and loved was gone and there was no place for me in that so-called paradise. So I decided to do something about it."

"Hence your coming back to this time." Rex said. "And your kidnapping of Henry and Coop."

"Yes, but that was only the beginning." Zankou said as an energy field came down and surrounded the cave. "This should keep you all from leaving before I'm finished here."

"I see, and what is your next step?"

"I needed to get all of you here." Zankou said. "I wanted you and Hannah, of course, but I also hoped for the Charmed Ones." He glanced at Wyatt and Chris. "However, you two will do just nicely."

"You want to kill us all." Hannah said. "Not just Henry and Coop."

"Correct." Zankou said. "With all of you and your descendants gone from history, the Underworld should remain the place I know and love. When I return to the new future I'll create here, they'll acknowledge me as their leader. I'll be the new Source! Also, it's fitting that this is happening today, the 15th Anniversary of the Charmed Ones discovering their powers, kind of puts things full circle. Too bad they couldn't make it here. Yes, I will create the perfect future."

"More likely an imperfect future." Hannah said.

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit, Zankou?" Rex said. "We're not dead yet."

"That's about to change." Zankou said as he began to conjure a huge fireball. "Farewell!" With that, he hurled it at the group. However, before it could hit, a blue energy shield appeared around them, and the fireball was deflected harmlessly away.

"A little power of mine." Wyatt said. "I can protect myself, and the people I love, with it. Comes in handy at times like this."

"Bah! I have other means." Zankou said as he reached for nearby atheme.

At that moment, Hannah morphed into a cheetah and, before Zankou could react, she had run over and snatched the atheme away in her mouth. She quickly ran back to the group, where she reverted to human form, the atheme in her hand.

Then Rex went into a trance and his astral self appeared behind Zankou. "Over here." Astral-Rex whispered.

"What?" Zankou said and whirled around, his eyes darting all over the place.

Wyatt then used his powers to generate an energy wave, which he directed at Zankou. The Demon was hurled through the air, hitting the cave wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The energy field surrounding the cave then vanished.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Hannah said to Wyatt.

Wyatt just smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Chris had gone over to Henry and Coop and was using his white lighter healing powers on them. "That's it, they should be waking up before long." he said.

"What about him?" Hannah asked, gesturing to the prone form of Zankou.

"Leave that to me." Kalu said as she activated her wrist device. A time portal appeared and Zankou began to float up into the air.

"You're taking him back to the 34th Century." Rex stated.

"Yes, that's where he belongs, after all." Kalu replied. "If I allowed him to be vanquished here, there would be two of him in the Wasteland. You can just imagine the problems that would cause."

"Yes, I could imagine." Rex said. "However, it's best not to think too much about it. One could get a headache."

"What will happen to him in the 34th Century?" Hannah asked.

"The Temporal Enforcers will put him on trial for his attempted change to established history. As I said, they're very strict about that." Kalu said as she used her device to send the unconscious Zankou through the time portal. "Needless to say, I don't think you'll be hearing from him again."

"What will they do to him, send him back to the Wasteland?" Hannah wondered.

"If he's lucky." Kalu replied as she walked towards the time portal. Before she entered, she turned back to the others and said. "I think you'll all find that the future has returned to normal. Farewell." With that, Kalu disappeared into the time portal, which then vanished.

"I wonder what she meant by 'if he's lucky'?" Hannah pondered.

"We'll probably never know." Rex replied. "Come on, let's get Henry and Coop back to where they belong."

**MAGIC SCHOOL**

"She's back!" Kira said with joy.

"Who's back?" Phoebe asked.

"Your future daughter, Phoebe, I can see her again." Kira replied happily.

"Does that mean Henry and Coop are safe?" Paige asked.

"It does indeed." Rex said as he, Hannah, Wyatt, Chris and a dazed Henry and Coop arrived on the scene.

"Henry!" Paige said as she ran into the arms of her husband. Phoebe did the same with Coop.

"Wyatt? Chris?" Piper said to her two grown sons. "I guess we have you two to thank for this."

"Part of it, Mom." Wyatt said. "Uncle Rex and Aunt Hannah did a lot too."

"Uncle Rex and Aunt Hannah?"

"Apparently that is what they'll be calling us in the years to come." Rex said. "Looks like our families will have some interesting adventures. However, Wyatt and Chris cannot tell us about them."

"We know, we can't tell too much about the future." Chris said.

"Well, what I'd like to know is what happened now." Phoebe said. "Who was behind this."

"Zankou, or the 34th Century version of him." Hannah said.

"Zankou!" Paige said, her eyes going wide. "Don't tell me we have to deal with him again."

"No, it's been taken care of." Rex said. "I'll explain later. Still, now that the crisis is over, you lot have a celebration to plan."

"Celebration?" Leo asked.

"The 15th Anniversary of the Charmed Ones getting their powers." Rex said.

"Of course, that's today." Phoebe said. "With everything going on, we completely forgot. We should do something, a party perhaps."

"I like that." Paige said and turned to the adult Wyatt and Chris. "Can you two stay for it."

"I don't see why not." Wyatt said. "Although we have our own party going on, twenty years from now, but we can always go back to it afterwards."

"Now that our uncles and cousins will be there again." Chris added.

"And you two must come." Paige said to Rex and Hannah.

"We wouldn't miss it." Hannah said.

"Cole, you and Kira are welcome too." Phoebe said.

"We'll be there." Cole replied, smiling.

"You can count on it." Kira added.

"And what about us?" a new voice said. Everyone turned and saw Prue Halliwell standing there, and she wasn't alone. With her was Patty, Penny, and all the family ancestors, including Melinda Warren herself. Also present was Andy Trudeau, holding hands with Prue.

"Prue? Mom? Grams?" Piper said and then ticked off the rest of the family that had appeared.

"Yes, it's us." Prue said and she and the other spirts assumed corporeal form. "After all, this is a milestone in the history of our family. How could we miss it?"

"Hey, Aunt Prue." Chris said. "It's good to see you ag... I mean, it's good to see you."

"Almost spilled the beans there, Chris." Wyatt said, grinning.

_Looks like Prue will be making visits in the years to come. _Hannah thought to herself.

"I couldn't help it." Chris said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So I finally get the meet the Charmed Sons." Prue said as she regarded her two grown nephews. "I've seen your younger selves, but this is a first for me."

"But it won't be the last. Trust me." Chris said. He and Wyatt quickly hugged Prue.

"Let's get back to the Manor." Piper said. "I have a big meal to prepare."

"When we get there, I'm going to call Daryl and invite him over." Andy said. "He should be there too."

"Of course, that's a given." Prue said as she smiled at Andy.

"Let's not forget about Victor." Patty said. "I'll call him when we get to the Manor."

_Looks like it's going to be a full house. _Rex thought and smiled at Hannah. The two former Warlocks watched as Halliwell family members, past, present, and future, began to mingle. Although they all had yet to return to the Manor, the party had already started.

**HAPPY 15****th**** ANNIVERSARY TO CHARMED!**

**HAPPY 5****th**** ANNIVERSARY TO THE REX AND HANNAH CHRONICLES! **

**REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN, STAY TUNED!**


End file.
